Crossbows have been used for centuries for both hunting and recreation. They are characterized by horizontal limbs mounted on a stock with a bowstring that is drawn to store energy that is transferred to a bolt upon firing. On conventional compound crossbows, the bowstring is wrapped around rotatable wheels or cams that are mounted on the limbs. Aspects of the present disclosure address a different type of crossbow arrangement.